1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enzyme inhibitors, and more particularly, to novel substituted biaryl oxobutyric acid compounds or derivatives thereof useful for inhibiting matrix metalloproteases.
2. Description of the Related Art
The matrix metalloproteases (a.k.a. matrix metalloendo-proteinases or MMPs) are a family of zinc endoproteinases which include, but are not limited to, interstitial collagenase (a.k.a. MMP-1), stromelysin (a.k.a. proteoglycanase, transin, or MMP-3), gelatinase A (a.k.a. 72 kDa-gelatinase or MMP-2) and gelatinase B (a.k.a. 95 kDa-gelatinase or MMP-9). These MMPs are secreted by a variety of cells including fibroblasts and chondrocytes, along with natural proteinaceous inhibitors known as TIMPs (Tissue Inhibitor of MetalloProteinase).
All of these MMPs are capable of destroying a variety of connective tissue components of articular cartilage or basement membranes. Each MMP is secreted as an inactive proenzyme which must be cleaved in a subsequent step before it is able to exert its own proteolytic activity. In addition to the matrix destroying effect, certain of these MMPs such as MMP-3 have been implemented as the in vivo activator for other MMPs such as MMP-1 and MMP-9 (Ito, et al., Arch Biochem Biophys. 267, 211 (1988); Ogata, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267, 3581 (1992)). Thus, a cascade of proteolytic activity can be initiated by an excess of MMP-3. It follows that specific MMP-3 inhibitors should limit the activity of other MMPs that are not directly inhibited by such inhibitors.
It has also been reported that MMP-3 can cleave and thereby inactivate the endogenous inhibitors of other proteinases such as elastase (Winyard, et al., FEBS Letts. 279, 1, 91 (1991)). Inhibitors of MMP-3 could thus influence the activity of other destructive proteinases by modifying the level of their endogenous inhibitors.
A number of diseases are thought to be mediated by excess or undesired matrix-destroying metalloprotease activity or by an imbalance in the ratio of the MMPs to the TIMPs. These include: a) osteoarthritis (Woessner, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 259(6), 3633 (1984); Phadke, et al., J. Rheumatol. 10, 852 1983)), b) rheumatoid arthritis (Mullins, et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 695, 117 (1983)); Woolley, et al., Arthritis Rheum. 20, 1231 (1977); Gravallese, et al., Arthritis Rheum. 34, 1076 (1991)), c) septic arthritis (Williams, et al., Arthritis Rheum. 33, 533 (1990)), d) tumor metastasis (Reich, et al., Cancer Res., 48, 3307 (1988), and Matrisian, et al., Proc. Nat""l. Acad. Sci., U.S.A. 83 9413, (1986)), e) periodontal diseases (Overall, et al., J. Periodontal Res. 22, 81 (1987)), f) corneal ulceration (Burns, et al., Invest. Opthalmol. Vis. Sci. 30, 1569 (1989)), g) proteinuria (Baricos, et al., Biochem. J. 254, 609 (1988)), h) coronary thrombosis from atherosclerotic plaque rupture (Henney, et al., Proc. Nat""l. Acad. Sci., U.S.A. 88, 8154 (1991)), I) aneurysmal aortic disease (Vine, et al., Clin. Sci. 81, 233 (1991)), j) birth control (Woessner, et al., Steroids 54, 491 (1989)), k) dystrophobic epidermolysis bullosa (Kronberger, et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 79, 208 (1982)), and l) degenerative cartilage loss following traumatic joint injury, m) conditions leading to inflammatory responses, osteopenias mediated by MMP activity, n) tempero mandibular joint disease, o) demyelating diseases of the nervous system (Chantry, et al., J. Neurochem. 50, 688 (1988)).
The need for new therapies is especially important in the case of arthritic diseases. The primary disabling effect of osteoarthritis (OA), rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and septic arthritis is the progressive loss of articular cartilage and thereby normal joint function. No marketed pharmaceutical agent is able to prevent or slow this cartilage loss, although nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) have been given to control pain and swelling. The end result of these diseases is total loss of joint function which is only treatable by joint replacement surgery. MMP inhibitors are expected to halt or reverse the progression of cartilage loss and obviate or delay surgical intervention.
Proteases are critical elements at several stages in the progression of metastatic cancer. In this process, the proteolytic degradation of structural protein in the basal membrane allows for expansion of a tumor in the primary site, evasion from this site as well as homing and invasion in distant, secondary sites. Also, tumor induced angiogenesis is required for tumor growth and is dependent on proteolytic tissue remodeling. Transfection experiments with various types of proteases have shown that the matrix metalloproteases play a dominant role in these processes in particular gelatinases A and B (MMP-2 and MMP-9, respectively). For an overview of this field see Mullins, et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 695, 177 (1983); Ray, et al., Eur. Respir. J. 7, 2062 (1994); Birkedal-Hansen, et al., Crit. Rev. Oral Biol. Med. 4, 197 (1993).
Furthermore, it was demonstrated that inhibition of degradation of extracellular matrix by the native matrix metalloprotease inhibitor TIMP-2 (a protein) arrests cancer growth (DeClerck, et al., Cancer Res. 52, 701 (1992)) and that TIMP-2 inhibits tumor-induced angiogenesis in experimental systems (Moses, et al. Science 248, 1408 (1990)). For a review, see DeClerck, et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 732, 222 (1994). It was further demonstrated that the synthetic matrix metalloprotease inhibitor batimastat when given intraperitoneally inhibits human colon tumor growth and spread in an orthotopic model in nude mice (Wang, et al. Cancer Res. 54, 4726 (1994)) and prolongs the survival of mice bearing human ovarian carcinoma xenografts (Davies, et. al., Cancer Res. 53, 2087 (1993)). The use of this and related compounds has been described in Brown, et al., WO-9321942 A2 (931111).
There are several patents and patent applications claiming the use of metalloproteinase inhibitors for the retardation of metastatic cancer, promoting tumor regression, inhibiting cancer cell proliferation, slowing or preventing cartilage loss associated with osteoarthritis or for treatment of other diseases as noted above (e.g. Levy, et al., WO-9519965 A1; Beckett, et al., WO-9519956 A1; Beckett, et al., WO-9519957 A1; Beckett, et al., WO-9519961 A1; Brown, et al., WO-9321942 A2; Crimmin, et al., WO-9421625 A1; Dickens, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,361; Hughes, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,937; Broadhurst, et al., EP 574758 A1; Broadhurst, et al., EP 276436; and Myers, et al., EP 520573 A1. The preferred compounds of these patents have peptide backbones with a zinc complexing group (hydroxamic acid, thiol, carboxylic acid or phosphinic acid) at one end and a variety of sidechains, both those found in the natural amino acids as well as those with more novel functional groups. Such small peptides are often poorly absorbed, exhibiting low oral bioavailability. They are also subject to rapid proteolytic metabolism, thus having short half lives. As an example, batimastat, the compound described in Brown, et al., WO-9321942 A2, can only be given intra peritoneally.
Certain 3-biphenoylpropanoic and 4-biaryloylbutanoic acids are described in the literature as anti-inflammatory, anti-platelet aggregation, anti-phlogistic, anti-proliferative, hypolipidemic, antirheumatic, analgesic, and hypocholesterolemic agents. In none of these examples is a reference made to MMP inhibition as a mechanism for the claimed therapeutic effect. Certain related compounds are also used as intermediates in the preparation of liquid crystals.
Specifically, Tomcufcik, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,701 claims certain substituted benzoylpropionic acids to treat inflammation and pain. These compounds include 3-biphenoylpropanoic acid (a.k.a fenbufen) shown below. 
Child, et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 66, 466 (1977) describes structure-activity relationships of several analogs of fenbufen. These include several compounds in which the biphenyl ring system is substituted or the propanoic acid portion is substituted with phenyl, halogen, hydroxyl or methyl, or the carboxylic acid or carbonyl functions are converted to a variety of derivatives. No compounds are described which contain a 4xe2x80x2-substituted biphenyl and a substituted propanoic acid portion combined in one molecule. The phenyl (compounds XLIX and LXXVII) and methyl (compound XLVII) substituted compounds shown below were described as inactive. 
Kameo, et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 36, 2050 (1988) and Tomizawa, et al., JP patent 62132825 A2 describe certain substituted 3-biphenoylpropionic acid derivatives and analogs thereof including the following. Various compounds with other substituents on the propionic acid portion are described, but they do not contain biphenyl residues. 
wherein X=H, 4xe2x80x2-Br, 4xe2x80x2-Cl, 4xe2x80x2-CH3, or 2xe2x80x2-Br.
Cousse, et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 22, 45 (1987) describe the following methyl and methylene substituted 3-biphenoyl-propanoic and -propenoic acids. The corresponding compounds in which the carbonyl is replaced with either CH2OH or CH2 are also described. 
wherein X=H, Cl, Br, CH3O, F, or NH2.
Nichl, et al. DE patent 1957750 also describes certain of the above methylene substituted biphenoylpropanoic acids.
El-Hashash, et al., Revue Roum. Chim. 23, 1581 (1978) describe products derived from xcex2-aroyl-acrylic acid epoxides including the following biphenyl compound. No compounds substituted on the biphenyl portion are described. 
Kitamura, et al., JP patent 60209539 describes certain biphenyl compounds used as intermediates for the production of liquid crystals including the following. The biphenyl is not substituted in these intermediates. 
wherein R1 is an alkyl of 1-10 carbons.
Thyes, et al., DE patent 2854475 uses the following compound as an intermediate. The biphenyl group is not substituted. 
Sammour, et al., Egypt J. Chem. 15, 311 (1972) and Couquelet, et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 9, 3196 (1971) describe certain dialkylamino substituted biphenoylpropanoic acids including the following. In no case is the biphenyl group substituted. 
wherein R1, R2=alkyl, benzyl, H, or, together with the nitrogen, morpholinyl.
Others have disclosed a series of biphenyl-containing carboxylic acids, illustrated by the compound shown below, which inhibit neural endopeptidase (NEP 24.11), a membrane-bound zinc metalloprotease (Stanton, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4, 539 (1994); Lombaert, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4, 2715 (1994); Lombaert, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 5, 145 (1995); Lombaert, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 5, 151 (1995)). 
It has been reported that N-carboxyalkyl derivatives containing a biphenylethylglycine, illustrated by the compound shown below, are inhibitors of stromelysin-1 (MMP-3), 72 kDA gelatinase (MMP-2) and collagenase (Durette, et al., WO-9529689). 
It would be desirable to have effective MMP inhibitors which possess improved bioavailability and biological stability relative to the peptide-based compounds of the prior art, and which can be optimized for use against particular target MMPs. Such compounds are the subject of the present application.
The development of efficacious MMP inhibitors would afford new therapies for diseases mediated by the presence of, or an excess of MMP activity, including osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, septic arthritis, tumor metastasis, periodontal diseases, corneal ulcerations, and proteinuria. Several inhibitors of MMPs have been described in the literature, including thiols (Beszant, et al., J. Med. Chem. 36, 4030 (1993), hydroxamic acids (Wahl, et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 5, 349 (1995) Conway, et al. J. Exp. Med. 182, 449 (1995); Porter, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4, 2741 (1994); Tomczuk, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 5, 343 (1995); Castelhano, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 5, 1415 (1995)), phosphorous-based acids (Bird, et al. J. Med. Chem. 37, 158 (1994); Morphy, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4, 2747 (1994); Kortylewicz, et al., J. Med. Chem. 33, 263 (1990)), and carboxylic acids (Chapman, et al. J. Med. Chem. 36, 4293 (1993); Brown, et al. J. Med. Chem. 37, 674 (1994); Morphy, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4, 2747 (1994); Stack, et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 287, 240 (1991); Ye, et al., J. Med. Chem. 37, 206 (1994); Grobelny, et al., Biochemistry 24, 6145 (1985); Mookitiar, et al., Biochemistry 27, 4299 (1988)). However, these inhibitors generally contain peptidic backbones, and thus usually exhibit low oral bioactivity due to poor absorption and short half lives due to rapid proteolysis. Therefore, there remains a need for improved MMP inhibitors.
This invention provides compounds having matrix metalloprotease inhibitory activity. These compounds are useful for inhibiting matrix metalloproteases and, therefore, combating conditions to which MMP""s contribute. Accordingly, the present invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating such conditions.
The compounds described relate to a method of treating a mammal comprising administering to the mammal a matrix metalloprotease inhibiting amount of a compound according to the invention sufficient to:
(a) alleviate the effects of osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, septic arthritis, periodontal disease, corneal ulceration, proteinuria, aneurysmal aortic disease, dystrophobic epidermolysis, bullosa, conditions leading to inflammatory responses, osteopenias mediated by MMP activity, tempero mandibular joint disease, demyelating diseases of the nervous system;
(b) retard tumor metastasis or degenerative cartilage loss following traumatic joint injury;
(c) reduce coronary thrombosis from athrosclerotic plaque rupture; or
(d) temporarily reduce fertility (i.e., act as effective birth control agents).
The compounds of the present invention are also useful scientific research tools for studying functions and mechanisms of action of matrix metalloproteases in both in vivo and in vitro systems. Because of their MMP-inhibiting activity, the present compounds can be used to modulate MMP action, thereby allowing the researcher to observe the effects of reduced MMP activity in the experimental biological system under study.
This invention relates to compounds having matrix metalloprotease inhibitory activity and the generalized formula:
(T)xA-B-D-E-Gxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(L) 
In the above generalized formula (L), (T)xA represents a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic 6-membered ring or heteroaromatic 5-6 membered ring containing 1-2 atoms of N, O, or S. T represents one or more substituent groups, the subscript x represents the number of such substituent groups, and A represents the aromatic or heteroaromatic ring.
In the generalized formula (L), B represents an aromatic 6-membered ring or a heteroaromatic 5-6 membered ring containing 1-2 atoms independently selected from the group of N, O, or S. It is referred to as the B ring or B unit. When N is employed in conjunction with either S or O in the B ring, these heteroatoms are separated by at least one carbon atom.
In the generalized formula (L), D represents 
In the generalized formula (L), E represents a chain of n carbon atoms bearing m substituents R6 in which the R6 groups are independent substituents, or constitute spiro or nonspiro rings. Rings may be formed in two ways: a) two groups R6 are joined, and taken together with the chain atom(s) to which the two R6 group(s) are attached, and any intervening chain atoms, constitute a 3-7 membered ring, or b) one group R6 is joined to the chain on which this one group R6 resides, and taken together with the chain atom(s) to which the R6 group is attached, and any intervening chain atoms, constitutes a 3-7 membered ring. The number n of carbon atoms in the chain is 2 or 3, and the number m of R6 substituents is an integer of 1-3. The number of carbons in the totality of R6 groups is at least two.
Each group R is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heteroaryl, non-aromatic cyclic, and combinations thereof optionally substituted with one or more heteroatoms.
In the generalized formula (L), E preferably represents a linear or cyclic alkyl moiety substituted with a mono- or bi-heterocyclic ring structure.
In the generalized formula (L), G represents xe2x80x94PO3H2, xe2x80x94M, 
in which M represents xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CON(R11)2 wherein R11 is H or simple alkyl, or xe2x80x94CO2R12 wherein R12 lower alkyl and R13 represents any of the side chains of the 19 noncyclic naturally occurring amino acids.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds are also within the scope of the invention.
In most related reference compounds of the prior art, the biphenyl portion of the molecule is unsubstituted, and the propanoic or butanoic acid portion is either unsubstituted or has a single methyl or phenyl group. Presence of the larger phenyl group has been reported to cause prior art compounds to be inactive as anti-inflammatory analgesic agents. See, for example, Child, et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 66, 466(1977). By contrast, it has now been found that compounds which exhibit potent MMP inhibitory activity contain a substituent of significant size on the propanoic or butanoic portion of the molecule. The biphenyl portions of the best MMP inhibitors also preferably contain a substituent on the 4xe2x80x2-position, although when the propanoic or butanoic portions are optimally substituted, the unsubstituted biphenyl compounds of the invention have sufficient activity to be considered realistic drug candidates.
The foregoing merely summarizes certain aspects of the present invention and is not intended, nor should it be construed, to limit the invention in any way. All of the patents and other publications recited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.